The Heir: Pregnancy Days
by Xeleria
Summary: This twenty chapter installment is part two of three of "The Heir" series. It closely follows Lucifer and Chloe as they face the challanges of pregnancy together, and of course learning how to co-parent. What drama will come with two very different people learnign how to co-parent? What comedy will follow Lucifer dealign with a pregnant partner?What romances will sprout on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who has followed me to the second installment of "The Heir". This one is going to be great! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload the first chapter. I actually decided to write this entire part before publishing. Right now, I'm working on editing and making everything perfect for the uploads. As always there will be no set days for upload but expect them in rapid pace. Enjoy Chapter One!**

Lucifer was in Hell. It had been a month since Aku had begun Chloe's prenatal care and it had been great for her. However right now Lucifer could not stand the celestial midwive. All Chloe had to do was ask Lucifer once when Aku mentioned to her that parenting and Lamaze classes might be a great idea. Now Lucifer was sitting in the middle of a room full of pregnant women who he could swear were having some serious breathing issues. He had thought that literal Hell was bad, but these Lamaze classes had taken his definition of torture to a new level. Thankfully thirty minutes later the class ended, and the couple were on their way. Chloe had a bright smile as she spoke.

"I really enjoyed that. It was very educational and sort of fun."

"Educational? All anyone did was go 'hee hee hoo hoo' for an hour."

"We did not just go 'hee hee hoo hoo'. We also learned about support groups, nursing, and pain management skills during labor."

"I do suppose I heard them mention those things, accented of course by 'hee hee hoo hoo'. I just don't see the point in this class. The one last week had much more information on how to keep the child alive until they become self-sufficient."

"Well that's true, but that's because it was a parenting class this one was more focus on the mom. I never got to take one with Trixie and have always wanted to."

"Well then you should keep going then."

"I was planning to. So, are you excited about us seeing the baby? Its our first real ultrasound. I know Aku did a mini one when she first came to us but the baby was so small and we couldn't really see anything and-"

"Detective, take a deep breath and calm down. Let's go home so we can get that ultrasound done. I'm as excited as you are to see how the child is growing."

Chloe smiled and took Lucifer's arm as they started to walk down the street towards Lucifer's favored '62 Camaro. Her head resting lightly against his shoulder.

"Before we head back to Hell can we grab some more of those peppers that maze gave me earlier? They were exactly what I was craving. I want to use them to make some spicy Borchetta."

"Did you already eat all of the ones she gave you?"

"All but one or two."

"Detective, I'm not sure it is wise to get more. Those were ghost peppers. I'm not even sure how you're still standing after eating almost a dozen of them."

"Hellish metabolism? Please Lucifer I really want them!"

Lucifer looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she really just made a Hell pun. Her smile was as bright as ever though and after a few seconds Lucifer sighed, feeling defeated. At this point, Chloe was about sixteen weeks along in her pregnancy and sporting a fair-sized baby bump. Lucifer's eyes drifted to the small bump and he smiled. How could he deny her anything? He couldn't but maybe he could persuade her to something less…deadly.

"I suppose, however how about instead of ghost peppers I buy you whatever you wish in twice the amount?"

"Tempting offer… Okay then I want that really yummy hot chocolate with chili's in it from Mexico."

"Mexican chili pepper hot chocolate, really Detective?"

"Yep, and not the cheap imported stuff either. I want it from Mexico."

"Well, Detective, suppose we can make a pit stop in Mexico City before returning to Hell."

"Great! Can we look around too? I've never been to Mexico before."

Just then they duo arrived at the Camaro and Lucifer went to open the door for Chloe. The idea of exploring Mexico with Chloe swimming around in his head. Once Chloe was securely in the car he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side of the convertible sports car, climbing into the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and smiled his devilish smile over at Chloe.

"Well I do believe we need a vacation. A few hours in Mexico should do the trick nicely."

Chloe smiled back at him brightly and he drove off, the wind sweeping in their hair in the breeze as they sped towards LUX. It was a short drive and they arrived about fifteen minutes later. After pulling into their private garage Lucifer cut the engine and sat back with a smile. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. When he let go, he opened his car door and Chloe followed suit. They met in front of the corvette and Lucifer offered her his arm. She took his arm and they walked into the LUX main lobby. A party was already booming, and alcohol was freely flowing. Lucifer led Chloe safely to the elevator and they were at the penthouse within minutes. They exited the elevator and Chloe sat down on the living room lounge.

"Detective, since we will be making a detour to Mexico, I do recommend a change in attire to something a little more … drafty."

"Drafty?"

"Why yes, seeming that it is about eighty-nine degrees in Mexico City as of right now, and much more humid."

"Oh wow, let me put on a sundress then."

Chloe hurried off to the master bedroom and Lucifer went and sat down at the piano. He began to play 'Lovely Day' by Bill Withers, the happy tune filling the air. Chloe heard the song and smiled into the full-length mirror that was inside their shared closet. Chloe picked out a yellow sundress and some strappy white heels. The melody drifting from the piano came to soft end and a new tune began "All of Me" by John Legend. Chloe took her sundress and shoes into the attached bathroom and placed them on the bathroom counter. She stripped out of her everyday attire and took a moment to admire the growing baby bump before slipping the sundress over her head. The ruffles on the dress accented her growing bump and all Chloe could do was smile. She slipped on her strappy white heels and left the bathroom right as Lucifer was wrapping up his second song. She walked into the living room right before he began to play another tune. Lucifer looked up and saw Chloe and thought she looked like a ray of sun. He stood from his piano bench and walked over to Chloe with a huge smile plastered on his face. He wrapped her into a hug, one of his hands drifting down to touch her belly. When they broke away Chloe was in tears with a smile plastered on her face. Lucifer wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumbs.

"Detective? What is the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Me too Chloe. Now what do you say we go and get some of that hot chocolate?"

"Can we just go home?"

"Of course, Detective. Whatever you desire."

Lucifer took a few steps back and graced his hands up her ribs and down her arms until he was holding her hands. He then led her to the balcony. Once they were fully on the balcony her wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down, stealing her lips in a passionate kiss. The next thing Chloe knew they were flying, the wind wrapping around her in a comforting embrace as his hands held her close. Their kiss ended as they landed back in the ash filled hell. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and looked at his face's profile with a smile. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk into the palace. He looked down at her right before crossing the threshold, and when their eyes met they knew just one truth. This was love, undying and undeniable. Eternal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucifer awoke to the smell of sulfur in the air and the sound of Chloe gently breathing beside him. He rolled on his side and gently gathered Chloe into his arms before burring his nose in her hair. It was still early, and he had some time to just enjoy the feel of his soon to be wife in his arms. The room was gently lit by the morning dawn He looked down and saw how deliciously the black silk sheets clung to their bodies and began to feel a need deep in his nether regions. He groaned and gently began to trace his free hand down Chloe's side before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"We should get up before I decide to take advantage of this situation any further Detective."

Chloe opened a single eye and looked at him. A groan of protest leaving her lips. That just pushed Lucifer further into the depth of frustration. At this point he decided he was going to take advantage of these precious few moments and began to trail kisses down her neck. Words of love passing his lips in between kisses. Just then their bedroom door slammed open and a bounding Trixie ran into the room and climbed into bed next to Chloe. Lucifer immediately stopped kissing Chloe and instead laid onto his back, a frustrated sigh escaping from his lips. He should have known it was too good to be began to lightly shake Chloe's shoulder.

"Mom wake up I'm hungry. Tutor Remi is going to be here any minute."

"What time is it Trixie?"

"Almost dawn."

"Why is Remi coming so early Trixie?"

"Because shes taking me on a field trip to the Silver City. It's so I can do my history project."

"Oh, that's today?"

It was at that point that Lucifer began to take interest in the conversation. He had no idea that Trixie was going to the Silver City today. Humans, even blessed ones, usually were not welcome past the gates. He looked at Trixie and spoke in a calm voice.

"Trixie what does the Silver City have to do with your lessons in History?"

"Well I'm studying a section on celestial history, and I decided to do my project on you. So, Tutor Remi thought it would be a great idea for me to see the Silver City."

"How long will you be there?"

"I don't know. Until the end of the day I guess?"

Chloe could tell Lucifer was in questioning mode and grabbed his hand under the covers giving him a comforting squeeze. Lucifer smiled and gave Trixie a nod. Trixie bounded off the bed and out of the room. Chloe looked over to Lucifer and smiled before sitting up in the king-sized bed and placing her legs on the ground. Lucifer took this as a que that the day was starting and got out of bed himself. He walked over to their shared closet and grabbed a black suit with a red shirt, then he started to get dressed. Chloe followed suit grabbing a knee length, off the shoulder black dress with long lace sleeves. Once they were dressed Lucifer offered Chloe his arm and they walked to the dining room. Their breakfast of waffles and assorted fruit was quickly served once everyone had arrived in the dining room. For the past eleven weeks they've had the added house guest of Midwife Aku. She was currently seated next to Puer and enjoying a cup of coffee. Aku smiled and addressed the rest of the group, targeting Lucifer and Chloe specifically.

"Lord Lucifer and miss Chloe. Are you both excited about today's ultrasound? I know you were both very anxious to know the gender."

Chloe looked at Lucifer with a confused expression.

"Was that today?"

"Yes Detective. It's the first ultrasound since we found out you were pregnant. Remember we were discussing it yeaterday?"

"Oh goodness where are my days going."

Aku chuckled and spoke with a smile.

"No worries it's just pregnancy brain getting to you. It will pass."

Chloe sighed and everyone finished their breakfasts with some light conversation. Shortly after everyone was done eating Tutor Remi walked into the dining area to retrieve Trixie. Chloe and Puer took a moment to wish Trixie a great day before she left with Tutor Remi. Lucifer gave a small wave to her and with that the Tutor and student were off.

It only took a couple of minutes for their plates to be cleared. Once that was done Lucifer and Chloe went on their way back to their bedroom with Aku following closely behind. Lucifer was beyond anxious. This would be the first time he and Chloe really saw their new child. And in one day they would learn so much. They would figure put if they were growing properly, their gender, and they would have the chance to hear their heartbeat. They group made it to the master suite shortly after they left the dining area and Aku began to prepare for the exam. She pulled out her sonogram machine and a gel warmer, along with some water-soluble gel. She also took out an exam gown and placed it in the b ed. She set everything else up in an easily accessible location from the bed and then excused herself while Chloe prepared herself for the exam.

Chloe changed onto the gown and laid down on the bed next to the equipment. Once she was laying down Lucifer opened the bedroom door and Aku came back in the room. Lucifer went and laid down next to Chloe as Aku began the exam. She lifted the gown just high enough to have access to Chloe's abdomen and squirted some of the now warm gel onto her abdomen before placing the machines wand right where the gel was and moving it around. Aku took several photos and measurements before placing the wand at a specific spot and turning to the anxious couple. She pointed at a spot on the screen and began to explain what the picture was showing.

"So, what we can actually see here is two embryonic sacks. See this white space then the two massive black spaces on we either side?"

Chloe and Lucifer both silently nodded. With that Aku co tongued her explanation. Moving the wand a little to focus more on one of the dark areas.

"You can see baby number one right here on the lower right side of the embryonic stack. And if you look right here-"

Aku pointed to the leftmost portion of the white moving figure.

" You can see this one is a baby girl."

Aku expertly moved the wand to focus on the other sock and began to point out more things to the two parents.

"Here is baby number two, looking at about the same spot y ok u can see that this one is a boy. I hope you've both been thinking about names for both genders."

She removed the wand and pictures began to print out of the machine. She then wiped the gem from Chloe's abdomen and left the room with a smile and a bow. Chloe looked at Lucifer and saw that for the first time since they had found out about the pregnancy, Lucifer had tears in his eyes. She placed her hand gently on the side of his face and looked at him with concern. But Lucifer was too focused on the image of the twins residing in the love of his life. When his focus finally broke and he looked down at Chloe it was with the most genuine smile she had ever seen in him. She smiled back at him and the couple shared one of the most passionate kisses either had ever experienced. When they broke for air Lucifer took Chloe's face gently in his hands and he spoke to her with a calm yet excited voice.

"Chloe, I doubt want to wait any longer. We're having twins. I don't want then ri ve at risk anymore because of my hesitations. I think it's time to get in contact with a wedding planner. "

"You're right Lucifer. We have pushed off contacting one for too long. Why don't we go to L.A tomorrow and we can meet with some?"

"Detective, why wait until tomorrow when we can do it today?"

"Because I have better plans for today. I want to sit in the library with you and think of names for our children. "

"I suppose that's not a bad idea. I'm pretty sure you would find a way to kill me if I went along with my initial plan of calling them thing one and thing two."

"Yes, yes I would. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the ultrasound and Chloe was starting to lose her mind. She was currently sitting in the master bedroom staring out of one of the near-by windows while she waited for Lucifer to come to bed. She had barely seen Lucifer in the past few days and she was beginning to worry he was changing his mind about this entire situation. Right after the ultrasound he had taken up a habit of waking up well before dawn, vanishing somewhere in the palace where not even the resident demons knew, then returning to bed well after their normal bedtime. He was even skipping meals. Trixie had tried to track him down so that she could interview him for her history project, but even she had no luck tracking down the missing angel. Chloe's mind began to wonder to all the doubts that were previously eased by his presence. Were things moving too fast? Was this pregnancy making him pull away from her? Were they even ready to be parents of two immortal beings? Tears began to involuntarily stream down her face and before she even noticed the tears were there, Lucifer walked into the room and saw her sitting by the window.

He took a moment to admire her frame and the growing pudge, but as he brought his eyes to her face, he saw the tears and grew concerned. Questions that he had never dared to think before began to fill his mind. Did she not want to stay here with him? Did she say yes just to make him happy? Was she afraid? Lucifer shook off the thoughts and quietly walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame from behind, he placed his lips right by her ear and he whispered to her. Chloe lightly jumped at the sudden touch, not expecting him to be back so soon.

"Detective, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Chloe brought her hand up and wove her fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath and telling Lucifer what was on her mind.

"I just never see you any more Lucifer. Ever since the ultrasound you've just been – gone. I feel like. Never mind it's not important."

"Of course, it's important Chloe."

"Do you-do you even want us here? Do you even want these babies?"

Lucifer's heart sank at the question. He knew that he had been absent the past few days but that wasn't from a desire to escape. He walked around the chair to face Chloe and looked her directly in the eye as he wiped the tearstains from her cheeks. He then brought his forehead to touch hers and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. One that was not from passion, but instead from pure love. Chloe surrendered herself to the kiss and tears began to flow once more. It felt like forever to them both before he pulled away spoke so softly to her. Each word being conveyed with raw emotion.

"Chloe, I will always want you here. I will always want you by my side. Never doubt that. As for our soon to be born son and daughter, I never thought I would be able to – accept – a child. However, when I saw them on that ultrasound, I knew I felt the same for them that I do for you. Then sitting in the library trying to pin down the perfect names made me realize something. You and these children deserve the world at your fingertips, and I want to give it to you."

Lucifer stood up and held out his hand. Chloe took the extended hand and was helped to her feet.

"I know that I've been very busy lately but its all for good cause. That I promise you. Let me show you."

Chloe nodded and Lucifer began to lead them down the halls and to one of the guest bedrooms right next to their master bedroom. Lucifer stopped in front of an oak wood door with a highly detailed carving of the three realms: Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Lucifer motioned to the door and Chloe took that as an invitation to open the door. What she saw made tears of shock well up in her eyes. Her hands came up to her mouth and she gasped at the sight in front of her. The walls were painted to look like L.A skyline at night while the ceiling was painted to accurately depict the night sky at midnight right over LUX. On either side of the room was a solid silver crib with canopy metalwork. The crib to the right looked like vines were growing up the legs and well into the canopy. Black canopy cloth was gently placed in the canopy work, before weaving down the sides securely. In the direct center of the crib, placed well above an infant's reach was a silver moon mobile with the different phases of the moon that hung down and twinkled as they moved. Around the inside of the crib was a soft black crib bumper, with a silver and black comforter and decorative pillow that brought it all together. The crib to the left had the same canopy style, however instead of vines in the metalwork there were shooting stars. A white cloth was draped over the canopy and wrapped around the posts before being secured. In the center of the canopy metalwork was a sun mobile with shooting stars that hung down and caught the light in the room. Around the outside of the crib was a soft white crib bumper, with a silver accented white comforter and decorative pillow that completed the cribs look. The single window in the room was covered with four curtains. The outside two were solid black and the inner two were solid white. The curtains were attached to a silver curtain rod that the ends looked like the head of a dragon. A silver cord pulled the black curtains to the side and gave it an elegant look. In the center of the dark wood floor was a circular grey shag rug. In the corner of the room next to the black crib was a dark wood rocking chair with a black cushion and silver blanket draping over the back. Opposite was a matching dark wood rocking chair with a white cushion and a matching silver blanket draped over the back. On the wall with the door was two matching dark wood floor to ceiling wardrobes. One was on each side of the door.

Chloe turned to Lucifer and buried her head in his chest. The tears streaming from her eyes saw no end any time soon. Chloe felt shame at how wrong she had been, for doubting Lucifer for even a second. Lucifer just wrapped his arms around her and gave her comfort. She could hear him lightly shush her, telling her everything would be okay and that he was there. Chloe was overwhelmed with emotions and just cried harder. After what felt like and hour she finally calmed her tears to hiccups, but through all that Lucifer never stopped holding her. He never stopped stroking her hair and giving her comfort. He gently lifted her head up to look at him with a smile. He wanted to give her the world, but the world was not his to give so instead he will give her and their children a home. Even if it isn't a most coveted place to live, Lucifer was determined to make Hell into Home for Chloe. This was just one step in making that happen.

"Theres more though. I was able to get Maze to help me with wedding planners in L.A. I just got back from picking up a list from her of about five planners that are highly rated. I wanted to go over them with you if you're up to it."

Chloe nodded and Lucifer led her to the library where their list of names from a week ago was sill laying around. He picked it up with a smile as they sat down and decided to place the list in the folder with the wedding planner information. For the next several hours He and Chloe went over every inch of information in the folder. Soon Chloe laid her head on Lucifer's lap and fell asleep. It was at that point he pulled out that list and looked at it again. He pulled out a pen and added one name to each gender. Smiling he put the list away and picked Chloe up carrying her to their room. He laid her on the bed and crawled next to her, bringing her into his arms and covering them up with the silk sheets. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to Chloe, the scent of her hair surrounded him and gave him dreams of a family. Those dreams both scared and thrilled him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took a week for Chloe and Lucifer to sort through all the wedding planners Mazikeen had sent them, but they had finally settled on one the night prior. The person they had picked specialized in unique wedding themes, her portfolio including some of the most amazing set ups either could imagine. Right now, the couple had made a trip to L.A to meet with the planner and maybe have some fun while they were there. They were sitting in the penthouse waiting for her to arrive at any moment. As they waited Lucifer was playing the piano and Chloe was reading a book. After what felt like forever since arriving at the Penthouse, the elevator finally dinged and out walked a very attractive woman in a business suit. Lucifer immediately stopped playing the piano and went to greet the wedding planner. Chloe stood from her lounging position on the couch but didn't move.

"Why hello there. I'm Lucifer and this beyond gorgeous woman behind me is my fiancée Chloe."

"Hello Mr. Morningstar, Ms. Decker. My name is Annalise Johnson. I would like for the three of us to sit down and discuss your visions for this wedding. That way I can help make your dreams a reality."

Lucifer smiled slightly before looking back at Chloe and seeing her face light up. Lucifer motioned for Annalise to come further into the penthouse before turning around fully and walking next to Chloe. When he reached her, he sat down on the couch and Chloe sat next to him. Annalise sat across from them and pulled out a notebook from her bag. She crossed her legs elegantly and looked at the couple with a business smile.

"First things first. Your theme. Everything revolves around the theme of a wedding from the venue to the flowers. Have you both decided on a theme or are you still looking?"

Chloe looked at Lucifer with panic in her eyes, they had yet to even talk about the wedding in depth let alone choose a theme. Lucifer grabbed her hand gently and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She refocused on Annalise and shook her head no as she spoke.

"To be honest we haven't really talked about it too much. The wedding that is. The last time I was married my parents planned everything. This is a new experience for both of us."

"I see. No worries what-so-ever. Actually, I find when something is new for both parties the experience ends up being that much more memorable. So, let's start the challenge of hunting down a theme. The most important question I can ask in that regard is what is something that connects you? It can be a place, item, person, experience, or even a fandom of some sort. Let's start with our bride-to-be. What's something that screams your relationship? Something that whenever you think about it all you can thin of if you love and passion?"

Chloe took a moment to think about everything they two of them had been through in the past several years. The cases they worked on, the heart wrenching truth she had to face, the loss she left, the way Lucifer spoke to her. Through it all there was one word that really reached out to her. She looked back at Annalise with a smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Desire. Heart throbbing, need inducing, impulsive desire."

"Almost like, say a fire?"

Chloe just nodded and Annalise smiled for real. The newly hired wedding planner knew that with that one simple word she could make this wedding magnificent. But she still needed input from Lucifer she looked at him and he could feel curiosity brimming off her.

"What about you Mr. Morningstar? One thing that screams your devotion."

"Acceptance, however, acceptance is difficult to but into show. So, one thing that could be easily shown would be purity. Now mind you, not innocence but purity."

"Like virgin purity or something else?"

"Oh no definitely not that. More like pure and raw emotion."

"Almost like a spread of rose petals on a first night's passion. Or watching a sunrise at dawn and feeling warmth no matter how brisk it may be."

"Exactly."

Annalise leaned forward and clasped her hands lightly in front of her she looked at the couple with a glint in her eye. She knew exactly what to do for them. She looked at Chloe then at Lucifer before sitting back with a smirk and addressing them.

"One more question, do you like the color red?"

Chloe and Lucifer both smiled and nodded. Annalise's smile got bigger and she started to jot down some notes as she spoke.

"That being the case I think I have the perfect theme for you two. If I had to put a name to it I would call it burning innocence. One thing that is very obvious to me is that neither of you care about appearing innocent, its almost as if your embracing sin itself. Not in the bad way like toxicity, but rather like you would go to the depths of Hell to secure this union. Theres unbridled emotional passion, which is so much grander than sexual passion. And with that unbridled passion is the show that the intentions behind it are pure. Its not clogged by need for money, or status, or even escape. It just is. There is a ton of ways you can show this at your wedding, it just depends on the methods you want to employ."

As she spoke Lucifer and Chloe's smiled got bigger and brighter. Her very words entrancing them, speaking of them, moving them. Lucifer was the first to form words of a response.

"I like it. Innocence is something I always enjoy…well I guess you could say burning. But Ms. Johnson how do you plan on bringing that to white clad wedding?"

"Under the normal standards of a traditional wedding you would be more than right. Theres always a white dress, white flowers, white arch cloth. Sometimes people go so far as to wear a white tuxedo and put the groomsmen and bride's maids in a darker cream. What I'm suggesting is to break that mold. As you know when you hired me, I specialize in unique weddings. So why try and fit into the mold when you both don't meet industry standard for your wants. Instead you could bring some literal fire to the occasion."

Chloe looked excited but still had some concerns. She bit her lip lightly before she addressed Annalise.

"I love the idea, but I still want some traditional aspects. Like I really want a church, no that's wrong I don't want a church I want a Cathedral. I also want a white dress, but I don't want to feel out of place."

"Easily done. As a matter of fact, a Cathedral would be the perfect venue for this sort of theme. I can have a list written up with available dates within twenty-four hours. As for a white dress, I would expect nothing less from the star of the show. If you don't want pure white, I know a tailor that specializes in custom wedding dresses. I've seen him do everything from making a dress look like it was made from white dove feathers to one that completely changed color halfway down the aisle."

Lucifer smirked at the thoughts going through his head. He placed his arms lightly over Chloe's shoulders. She leaned into him and he looked at the smile on her face. He knew that Chloe loved everything that the wedding planner had said so he kissed her forehead and went to address Annalise.

"Well then Ms. Johnson it looks like we have ourselves a start. Why don't we continue this after lunch? My treat of course."

"Well how could I refuse? I would also like to take this time to figure out some of your favorites."

"Sound like a brilliant idea. I'll have a car sent around."

Lucifer nodded and stood, offering his hand to Chloe. She took it and he led her to the elevator phone in other hand texting their valet. Annalise followed them out and down the elevator. By the time they reached LUX's front doors a driver was waiting for them in one of LUX's limos. The trio climbed in and they were off to eat lunch, and talk more about the pending wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys this chapter is super long so get your reading eyes on! But it's also the chapter EVERYONE (including me) has been looking forward to. Without further do…**

Today was the big day. After weeks of planning everything led up to this moment. Chloe was just entering her third trimester and was sporting a very eye-catching baby bump. Currently Chloe was standing on the other side of the closed cathedral doors waiting for her cue. A doorman was on each side. The doormen were in black suits with red shirts. In the label was a single white rose. Chloe ran her hands down her dress nervously as she waited. The dress made her look like royalty. It was a beautiful lace off the shoulder dress, the nine-foot-long train extended directly from the hem of the dress. Around her neck was a gold choker with several rubies. Hanging from her ears was gold chandelier earrings with rubies on the end. Her makeup was lightly done with a pink lip gloss and mascara. Her hair was down in light curls. On the crown of her head was a very royal looking gold and ruby tiara. On the peak of evey rise was a large ruby surrounded by diamonds. The back of the veil reached to her mid back and was pinned into the center of the crown resting on her head. The remainder of the veil was draped lightly over the crown and rested just to the tip of her nose. Just then her mother walked up beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her mother handed her bouquet of beautiful red roses and baby's breath.

"You look beyond beautiful dear. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you down the aisle since your father isn't here anymore?"

"No mom, what I want more than anything else in the world is for you to watch me walk down the aisle with a smile."

"Well that I can assure you I will sweetheart. No promises some tears won't accompany that smile though."

"Oh mom."

Chloe grabbed her mother in a hug and smiled happily. Just then her bridesmaids came strolling into the hall with their counterparts. Her maid of honor was Ella escorted by one of Lucifer's groomsmen, Dan. Ella had on this gorgeous orange and deep red full-length strapless dress. The cloth was sewn in a way that looked as if she had a rose on chest. The red faded up the right side of the dress to orange in a way that made it look like flames. Dan was wearing an outfit that almost identically matched what the doormen were wearing except he was wearing cufflinks that looked like flames. Next was Linda and Amenadiel. Linda was wearing a shorter version of Ella's dress, it only reaching her knees. Amenadiel was Lucifer's best man and was wearing a standard tuxedo with three red roses in his lapel. The next person up was Mazikeen who refused to be escorted by anyone. Suddenly, the cathedral's organ could be heard playing a soft number and the door men opened the doors.

The aisle had these standing braziers with coal waiting to be lit on the inside portion of the aisle, on the outer side of the pews were white rose bouquets connected with red silk cloth. The outer exits for the pews were effectively closed off. Down the middle of the pews was a crushed velvet deep red carpet leading up to the altar. Trixie walked down an aisle in a beautiful red dress that came to her knees, spreading white rose petals down the aisle as she walked. Once she reached the mid-way point Dan and Ella began their slow walk down the aisle. Once they were at the halfway point Amendiel and Linda followed suit, then Mazikeen after them. Once everyone was standing in their positions at the end of the aisle the music changed to the wedding march and the braziers self-lit marking Chloe's cue to begin walking down the elaborate aisle. She started walking down the aisle with slow yet purposeful strides, the cathedral doors closing after just a few strides. When she heard the click of the door's lock latching, she looked up and saw Lucifer. He was standing proudly at the end of the altar in a black tux with a red shirt and several white roses on his lapel. Tears began to spring to her eyes as she saw the pure wonder and joy in his eyes. She was about halfway down the aisle when the cathedrals lights dimmed and half of her train light up mimicking a fire. She could hear the gasps and sounds of wonder as she walked down the aisle. She held her head high with a smile and she neared the end of the aisle. Lucifer offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the altar. Once they arrived there the music stopped, and the priest began the ceremony.

"Loved ones, we are gathered here today before God and the state of California to witness the undying union between Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker. Should anyone have just cause as to why this couple should not be forever bound in holy matrimony, I bid you to speak now or forever hold your peace."

The cathedral was monumentally quiet. Not even a bird's chirp could be heard. After several antagonizing moments the priest continued.

"With that the ceremony shall continue with no interruption. Marriage is an honorable estate, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, advisedly, soberly and with God's blessing. Today, they will receive God's greatest gift; another person to share with, grow with, change with, be joyful with and to stand with as one when trials and tribulations enter their lives. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on this occasion begin by asking for God's blessing on this marriage. Let us pray."

Everyone but Lucifer and Chloe bowed their heads in prayer. Instead they vouched for staring at each other with love and reverence.

"Heavenly Father, we gather to celebrate your gift of love, and its presence among us. We rejoice that these two people have chosen to commit themselves to a life of loving faithfulness to one another. We praise you, Lord, for the ways you have touched our lives with loving relationships such as Chloe and Lucifer's, and we give thanks for the special love and friendship you have put in their hearts. Renew within us an affectionate and loving spirit. Enrich our lives with the gracious gift of your love so that we may embrace others with that same love. May our participation in this celebration of love and commitment, give to us a new joy and responsiveness to the relationships that we cherish. In your loving arms we pray, Amen."

Once the final words of the prayer were stated everyone raised their heads and the priest continued with the rest of the ceremony.

"Marriage is a joyous occasion. It is connected in our thoughts with the charm of love, the warmth of home, and with all that is pleasant, as being one of the most important events of our lives. Its sacredness and unity is the most significant and binding covenant known in human relations. Let me charge you both to remember that your future happiness is to be in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence and affection. It is the duty of each of you to find your greatest joy in the company of the other. To remember that your love pledged today must remain undivided for a lifetime. It is your duty, Lucifer, to be to Chloe, a considerate, tender, faithful, and loving husband. To support, guide and cherish her in prosperity and trouble. To thoughtfully and carefully enlarge the place she holds in your life. To constantly show to her the tokens of your affection, to shelter her from danger, and to love her with an unchangeable love. And as he completes his duties, it is your duty, Chloe, to be to Lucifer, a considerate, tender, faithful, and loving wife. To comfort, guide and cherish him in prosperity and trouble. To give to him the unfailing evidences of your affection. To continue making the place he holds in your heart, broader and deeper. To support him, value him and work with him to make your marriage the very best that it can be. I call your attention to the seriousness of the decision which you have made and the covenant you are about to declare before God. The vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought, for in them you are committing yourselves exclusively to one another for as long as you both shall live."

Both Lucifer and Chloe nodded, not really listening to the priest but knowing what he said. They were too focused on each other and taking every moment of this occasion like it would be their last. The priest didn't falter and continued with the ceremony at their agreement.

"If you are ready to assume the obligations and duties before God, as I have defined them, you will unite your hands and pledge your love and your lives to each other. The bride and groom have written their own vows. Lucifer."

At the cue to start saying his vows Lucifer lightly kissed Chloe's hand and then began to speak in a clear and sure voice.

"Chloe, we have been through so much together since our first meeting. We've travelled through the options of acquaintances, to partners, to friends, and even delved into the horrible times of avoidance. In the end we came out as lovers, but I want more than that. Today I want to take the final stride with you as your husband, more than what we've ever been before and never ending. From the moment we began to work together I loved you. For so long I refused to accept that fact and even ran from it. Eventually I had no choice but to look at the truth, and now that I have you in my life as more than just a friend or work partner. I never want to let you go. With that I want you to hear my vow to you. I will never abandon you, never harm you, never give you reason to question my loyalty and devotion to you. I will protect you, spoil you, defend you, be loyal to you. No matter what should happen, I will be there for you. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until eternity ends."

Chloe was in tears, happy full tears. Her smile infected the room with light as the priest signaled her to start her vows.

"Chloe, your vows."

"Lucifer, theres not really much I can say that you don't already know. For years I have had you by my side as my partner and as my protector. When it mattered the most, you were there before anyone else. You have always been honest with me and you have always had my side. For years I denied I had any feelings for you because I feared my own emotions. There was even a time I pulled away from you out of pure fear of my own feelings. Yet you stood by my side, unfaltering. Once I admitted what I felt, I almost thought it was too late. That I had lost you for good. Yet somehow, we made it through and became more than partners. We became family. My only desire is for us to never be apart again. This is my vow to you. I will never hurt you, never give you a reason to doubt me, never hide anything from you. I will stay no matter what comes our way. I will love you, comfort you, be loyal to you. No matter what should come up in our path. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. Until eternity ends."

Puer approached the altar with Charlie in arms, Charlie was holding a pillow with the wedding rings on it. Chloe's was of course the accent to her engagement ring, a circle of rubies and diamonds that ended up surrounding the top of her engagement ring. Lucifer's was a thick white gold band with a large ruby in the center and two pin pick sized diamonds on either side of the ruby. Once Charlie was in position the priest continued.

"You will now exchange rings as a symbol of the lifelong commitment and abiding love which you as husband and wife have promised to each other. Lucifer, please place the ring on Chloe's finger, and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and faithfulness.' "

"Chloe, I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and faithfulness."

Lucifer slid the wedding band on her finger and smiled happily. The priest continued once more.

"Chloe, please place the ring on Lucifer's finger and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.'"

"Lucifer, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

Chloe slid the wedding band on Lucifer's finger and looked up at him. He took her hands in his and gave them a happy squeeze. The priest began to close the ceremony.

"I having witnessed your vows of marriage before God and all who are assembled here, by the authority invested in me by the church and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lucifer gently flipped the front of her veil back and kissed her desperately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into their first kiss as husband and wife. The priest said that last bit of the ceremony once they broke apart.

"It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar."

Chloe and Lucifer turned to the crowd and began their decent down the aisle, arm in arm. Guests threw white rose petals in the air as they made their decent. The cathedral doors opened one more and the couple walked through with happy thoughts and excitement in their bones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The reception was almost as dazzling as the wedding itself. They had booked a room at a high rated steak house. Everyone ate and then the staff pushed the table and chairs to the side. Everyone danced and talked for a couple for hours. After everything ended and everyone said their goodbyes Lucifer and Chloe made their way back to the penthouse. Their honeymoon was to be a week in L.A with no interruptions. Trixie was going to stay with her father for the duration, she had special permission from Tutor Remi to take this time off from her lessons. The couple was looking at the silver elevator doors, just waiting to finally arrive at home. It felt like forever before they heard the telltale ding and the doors opened. Lucifer offered Chloe his arm and she took it with a smile. He then led her to the master bedroom. She stopped right before the bed and turned around to face lucifer, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. Her voice was low, and her eyes filled with a spark.

"Do you mind helping me with my dress? I would hate to get it wrinkled."

"That would be a shame. Let's see what I can do to make sure this gorgeous dress does not meet the fate of wrinkles."

Chloe began to laugh lightly as he gently turned her around and began to undo the zipper, kissing her skin as it became exposed. He gently pushed the sleeves of the dress down and off her body, causing the dress to lightly pool on the floor by her feet. Chloe stepped out of the dress and climbed into their master bed. She was a clash of white on the black sheets and a breath caught in Lucifer's throat at seeing her. All that remained was a set of white lace underwear and bra with a girder holding up some white thigh high stockings. He gently picked up the dress and tossed it in a chair in the corner of the room before returning to the bed and shedding his own clothes down to the underwear. He climbed up in bed next to her and brought her into his arms. His face right next to her ear and he began to whisper to her. His hands drifted her abdomen and he began to rub circles lightly on her tummy.

"Was everything how you dreamed it would be detective?"

"Everything was more than perfect. To be honest I'm really surprised you didn't say something about the priests constant God references."

"Oh, I did say something regarding to all that hubbub about my father, however it was in my head. I didn't want to take away from the ceremony with spiels of distaste for father."

Chloe began to chuckle and turned to face him.

"Well why don't you tell me all of the things you said in your head about him."

"It wasn't much, just that he really doesn't care about all this marriage stuff and vows of eternity. I mean look at HIS marriage to mum. But I don't really want to talk about all that instead I want to relish the feel of you on our first night as a married couple."

"Hmmm. That sounds wonderful."

Lucifer smiled before capturing her lips in a kiss and moving his hand to cup her thigh. He freed the thigh high from its confinement in the girder and gently pushed them down her legs. He then brought his hand up her back and undid the clasp of her bra in one smooth motion. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck to the junction of her neck and shoulder before reaching around to remove the offending cloth of the bra from between them. He gently cupped her breast in his hand, not squeezing too hard as to not hurt her with her heightened sensitivity. A mixed moan of relief and pleasure escaped Chloe's lips and encouraged him to continue. He trailed his hand back down her sides and hooked his thumb into the band of her panties and girder. He didn't push them down right away, instead taking time to kiss his way down her body and meet her abdomen with his lips. He took his time treasuring the sight before him.

She gripped his hair in her fingers and urged him to continue. He obliged and gently pushed them down and off her body. His hand made its way back up and he began to gently stroke her core. After a couple of minutes, he began to focus on her clit and rubbed circles around it, causing her to mewl out in pleasure. He took that as encouragement and gently slid a single finger into her, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion before he gently started to stroke her. He kept a slow pace as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He gently slid a second finger into her hot core and continued to pulse in and out of her. He gently guided her to her back and began to kiss her neck and chest. Her moans became closer and closer to together, her core began to get tighter and tighter, and her legs started to lightly stiffen. Lucifer knew she was close to her end and he gently withdrew his fingers from her core. She let out an exasperated sigh and he kissed her to give her reassurance. He positioned himself over her and grasped her thighs in his hands. He slowly moved his hands up her frame, bringing himself to hover over her as he did so, then positioned himself at her entrance. Chloe began to gently grind her hips begging for more. He entered her and set a slow pace, kissing her and gently touching her body as he did so.

She began to move in time with him, sounds of pleasure coming from them both. Lucifer led a slow pace, wanting to treasure every moment, every stroke, every sensation. Chloe began to gently mewl for more, her grinding becoming more desperate with every passing second. He obliged her demand and sped up the pace just enough to fully satisfy her, and to make her mewls turn into full moans. He continued to kiss her lips and neck, leave a couple of gentle marks on her skin. He could feel himself riding on the edge of release, and her following suit. He sped up once again and she exploded around him, her core tightening around his member. After a few more strokes he released himself inside of her, capturing her lips in one last tender kiss. He continued to kiss her for a few more moments before withdrawing himself from her warmth and laying down next to her. He gathered her in his arms and covered them with the blankets. Chloe sighed in contentment and Lucifer gently kissed her cheek. They began to drift off to sleep and Chloe mumbled three little words that made Lucifer's heart jump.

"I love you."

"I love you too Chloe, until the end of my eternity."

Chloe gently smiled before sleep claimed its victims, her snuggling closer to him and he wraps his arms around her tighter. The sleep they fell into was dreamless yet content, secured in each others loving embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The week had passed quickly for the couple. They had done little leaving of the penthouse, instead vouching to enjoy the simple time they had together. When they did leave it was to eat or to do something fun, like watch a movie. All in all, both Lucifer and Chloe were feeling much more relaxed. They were sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating a breakfast of French toast and scrambled eggs when their weeklong bliss came to an end. The tell-tale ding of the elevator sounded and Puer rushed into the penthouse in a panic. It took her a moment to focus and find the couple in the kitchen, when she entered the room, she fell to the ground sobbing and trying to explain what was going on for her to have interrupted the last day of their honeymoon.

"M-my King, I'm so sorry. I failed."

Lucifer stood up an knelt to where the demon was sobbing on the floor and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He kept his voice even-keel and spoke softly.

"Puer, what wrong? What happened?"

"Trixie disappeared. I was in the kitchen with her father making breakfast, when I went to go retrieve her, she was gone. Her father is currently searching for her, but I can't image why she would want to leave. I think she may have been abducted and its all my fault for leaving her alone!"

Lucifer looked to Chloe worriedly. He didn't know Trixie's habits that well, but she did have a habit of running off if she was upset. She usually went somewhere safe though, like right here at the penthouse. Chloe saw the worry in Lucifer's eyes, and she looked to the demon, asking her questions gently. Lucifer offered his hand to Puer and had her stand instead of grovel.

"This is not your fault Puer. How could we expect you to be connected to her one hundred percent of the time? You were in a very close vicinity to her here on earth. The threats she faces in the underworld should not reach here. Did anything happen that would have made Trixie upset? Did her and her dad get into a fight, or did he maybe tell her no to something?"

"There was no fight between her and her father. However, there was a boy that she ran into yesterday. There was a bad feeling about him, but Trixie seemed to know and get along with him well. Even her father seemed unsettled by him."

"There's a start. Did she ask to maybe hang out with the kid, or go somewhere with him?"

"No, but later that night she did ask to go to some sort of amusement park. Her father told her that he had to work, so they couldn't go that day, but he would see if Trixie could stay one more day and he take her the next. She didn't seem agitated by the answer and just told him okay."

Chloe pulled out her phone and dialed Dan's number. It only rang once before out of breath voice answered the phone.

"Chloe! Did Puer get there?"

"Yes, she did. I have an idea about where Trixie may be. Have you checked the theme park Trixie wanted to go to yesterday?"

"No. I've been bouncing between her friend's houses. I also went to the precinct to get help, and her favorite park to see if anyone there had heard from her."

"Okay you keep going on whatever plan you have, while you do that me and Lucifer will check the theme park. Which one did she want to go to?"

"Universal. She said something about wanting to go to some Harry Potter thing."

"Okay we will head there right away. While were doing that can you check her credit card and see if there's any activity?"

"WAIT- Trixie has a credit card?"

"Yeah, she comes up to Earth occasionally with Puer. We gave her a credit card so she can earn credit history and we don't have to be there. Puer's extremely responsible for a millennia old demon."

"And you didn't think that just MAYBE a early teen having a credit card MAY have been a bad idea?"

"Not…at the time…no."

"Let me get off of here and call Ella and have her run a diagnosis. It will probably take about an hour or so."

She could hear an audible sigh on the other end of the line before it clicked and hung up. Chloe flinched a little and looked at Lucifer chuckling just a tiny bit.

"Lucifer do you have the log in info for Trixie's card?"

"Yes, it's connected to my accounts. Why?"

"Well she would have to had made a couple of pretty big purchases if she decided to go to Universal on her own. Dan already alerted the precinct so if it was abduction, they're on it."

"Isn't universal in the town over?"

"Yep."

"Alright why don't you start getting ready while I look at the transaction log. That way we can head right out after."

Chloe just nodded and went to go get dressed while Lucifer pulled out his phone, beginning to log into his accounts. Three glaring transactions stared him in the face. One to Uber, one to Universal resorts, and the other to Universal theme parks. He turned to go tell Chloe what he found but she was already there looking over his shoulder.

"Well detective she is definitely at Universal. By the price of these charges it looks like she got a hotel room and multi-day, multi-park passes with meal tickets."

"So basically, she just outright went off and did what she wanted."

"Looks like it, but she is a teenager, even if barely. I'm honestly not surprised."

"For the first time I really don't know how to handle this. Should we take her credit card way? Ground her? Like this is way more serious than eating chocolate cake before dinner."

"How about we just take away her Earth privileges away? No credit card, cellphone, or trips to Earth for a specified amount of time?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to feel like Hell is-"

"Hell? But maybe that's just what she needs. To understand the amount of freedom given to her."

Chloe bit her lip and thought about it for a moment before nodding her head and agreeing.

"I think your right. Let's go get her and then figure out everything else."

The two of them headed to the elevator with Puer on their heels. It took them a good twenty minutes to get to Universal. When they arrived, they each got a ticket then slit up. Puer went to the wizarding world of Harry Potter, Chloe went to the hotel, and Lucifer began to scour the rest of the park. It took about four hours, but Trixie was finally found my Lucifer getting off a ride. He stood there; arms crossed waiting for her to see him. When she did her smile faded and her bowed her head in shame before walking over to him.

"Hey Lucifer."

"Your mother and father are worried sick about you. Not to mention Puer who literally broke down in tears at my feet. What were you thinking?"

"I just really wanted to go. A couple of my friends are here today, and I wanted to hang out with them before we go back."

"Did you think that running off was the best way to do that?"

"At the time, yeah."

"What about asking me and your mother to host a Universal party for you and your friends?"

"You guys could have said no."

"Since you have lived in Hell, when have you ever once been told no to something you wanted to do by your mother or I?"

"When I want to go out of the palace."

"Yes, but that's because it's not safe. Have either of us ever once told you no when you wanted to come here by yourself? Did we ever tell you no then you wanted a break from Tutor Remi? What about when you bought over ten thousand dollars in pillows. PILLOWS CHILD!"

"No, you didn't. And they were limited edition stuffed animals."

Lucifer shook his head and motioned towards he exit, deciding that debating on the distinction between pillows and limited edition stuffed animals was not worth the effort. Trixie sighed and began to walk towards the exit with Lucifer following close behind. As they walked Lucifer pulled out his phone and called Chloe letting her know that he had found Trixie and that they were heading to the exit. As they walked Lucifer began to think that maybe, just maybe, Trixie was a little spoiled and needed to relearn what not having billions of dollars was like.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a week since Chloe, Lucifer, and Trixie had returned to Hell. After her escapades at Universal, Chloe and Lucifer agreed that it would be best for the girl to be grounded until her behavior reflected the well-behaved girl that they both knew her to be. However, the entire week since their return Trixie had done nothing but act out. She refused to eat anywhere but her room, tried to sneak out to both the outer reaches of Hell and L.A, she even went so far as to try and convince Tutor Remi to take her to the Silver City again. It almost felt like the teen was getting influenced by someone else. Chloe was at her wits end, but Lucifer still had a little more stubborn left. Currently, the couple was sitting at the dinner table Trixie once again choosing to avoid them in her room. Puer had decided to station herself outside of the room so that the teen could not try and sneak out again. Chloe sighed into her spaghetti. Lucifer looked to her with a worried expression.

"Detective?"

"I'm at my wits end Lucifer. What are we supposed to do with Trixie? I mean she doesn't have a phone, credit card, or at this rate any electronic device. She's even grounded and can't go to the Silver City or to Earth without being escorted by you or I. Yet she keeps acting out."

Lucifer also sighed. He put his fork down and clasped his hands in front of him. He rested his chin on his clasped knuckles.

"Let me talk to her. Maybe I can have her see how much shes putting you through."

"Lucifer, I don't want to guilt trip her into acting right."

"Still I don't think she understands how her actions are effecting people. I won't guilt trip her."

Chloe sighed again and nodded her head. At that they continued to eat in silence. Once they were done with dinner, they decided to go their separate ways for the first time in over a week. Chloe went to their shared room to rest and Lucifer made his way to Trixie's room. When he got there, he nodded at Puer, dismissing her, and then entered the room after a brisk knock. Thankfully, the palace didn't have locks on the rooms used, or previously used, as guest rooms. When he entered, he saw Trixie on her bed with a book in hand and a notebook on the other side of her. He made his way to the chair on the far side of the room and moved it to be able to sit next to Trixie. Once the chair was at a comfortable distance where he could talk to her without raising his voice past a calm even tone, he sat down and crossed his legs. Clasping his hands on top of his lap, he just observed the girl for a moment before speaking.

"Beatrice. Theres something bothering you. What is it?"

"Go away."

"Sorry, but no. This has gone on long enough. I understand a teenager's need to rebel, but this is quite far for you. Something is eating at you. Tell me what it is."

Trixie closed her book with a disgruntled sigh and tossed it to the end of the large four poster queen-sized bed. Her shoulders dropped and she just looked at Lucifer with a depressed stare before she spoke.

"Why? So, you guys can keep me more of a prisoner here? I thought moving to Hell would be so cool. That I would like see my mom happy and stuff and not have to go to some stupid school."

"You're not a prisoner. If you want to go back and live on Earth that badly I can arrange it with ease. However, I don't think that's what's really bothering you is it?""

"I don't want to live with dad. It's more suffocating there than it is here. I don't get to go ANYWHERE. I can't explore this place, like, at all."

With that Lucifer stood up and turned slightly toward the door of the room.

"You want to explore this place that badly. Very well, lets go. I'll show it all to you. From the torture chambers to the pits of eternal flames."

"Really? You'll take me to see it?"

"On one condition. While were walking through the torturously hideous place I call home, you tell me what's on your mind. From one rebel to another we both know it's more than just not having explored every preface of hell."

"Uhg - fine."

Lucifer began to walk out of the door with Trixie right behind him. They walked to the front gates and Lucifer stopped turning to Trixie.

"Were we are going is somewhere very dangerous for you. You will be tempted to walk through the doors. Do not, or you will not be able to return. Feral demons will also be stalking about, devoid of power and ready to do anything in order to obtain even a scarce amount. Because of that the Warriors of Lilith will be escorting and protecting us. Do not leave our protection or you could die."

"Okay this is starting to sound really scary."

"That's because it is Beatrice. Its terrifying, and anyone in their right minds would be scared beyond belief."

"So, like one huge haunted house, right?"

"No. A haunted house won't kill you. This will unless you listen to every single direction given to you."

"Okay listen or die, I got it. Let's go!"

Lucifer smirked at her determination and turned, motioning the guards to open the gate. As he did several women came to surround them, all of them dressed in form fitting leather with curved daggers and black bat wings. The group stepped out of the gates and began to walk rounds throughout Hell. Lucifer usually did his rounds alone after dinner; however, he knew that he needed to get Trixie out of the palace if she were to open up to him. He didn't know how he knew he just did. As they walked a comfortable silence, only tainted by the marching of feet and the slur of ash, descended on the group. He gave Trixie a moment to adjust to her surrounds before he spoke.

"Okay child. We had a deal, what's really bothering you?"

"It's just, it's not fair. Mom gets to be a Queen; the babies get to be Princes and Princesses. I'm just, a human with nothing. I get left out of everything."

Lucifer thought for a moment on how to respond to this. Out of everything he didn't expect this to be her concern. In all reality her concern wasn't even valid. The moment him and Chloe were wed Trixie became the Princess consort. With no right to his throne, ever, but still an official part of his family.

"You do realize that you do have a title here in Hell right? You're not just 'The Queens daughter' or 'step-daughter to the King'. I would never allow that to happen." Lucifer mimicked quotation marks as he said the two things she was viewing herself as before meeting her eyes.

"What am I then?"

"Your technical title would be the Princess consort since you're not of my bloodline, but by all rights you're still a Princess."

"Princess consort what does that even mean?"

"It simply means you are a Princess of this place born not from both your mother and I. When the twins are born your sister will be the first Princess and your brother the first Prince."

"But I was there first, does that mean if you ever decide to retire, I have to rule this place? I don't want that."

"No worries Trixie. As a Princess consort you have all the privilege and none of the responsibility. Besides it must be an angel or half angel in charge of this place. Neither human nor demon can take the throne."

"Oh, so your back to calling me Trixie. About time."

Lucifer chuckled and they continued to walk. Trixie mentioned several other concerns she had to that was bothering her. Namely dating and making friends. Lucifer calmly told her that those were things she had the choice to do at any time, provided her mother agreed. As their tour came to an end he looked to Trixie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This place is not a prison for you Trixie. It never was. You may still be in trouble from what you pulled on our last trip to L.A, but that doesn't mean we are holding you prisoner. Your mother would hate herself if she knew you felt that way. Everything we decide on your behalf is out of a need to make sure you are safe, not to limit you. When you come of age, you'll have a decision to make, a tough one. Will you stay here with your mother and siblings or start a life of your own. The only person who can ever decide that is you. Not me, your mother, Puer, or even your siblings. Only you."

"What happens if I decide to go back?"

"Then that's what you do. Simple as that. You still have years before that decision comes though."

He removed his hand and walked through the gate, the teen following him as the Warriors Of Lilith dispersed back to their stations. Trixie felt a lot better about everything and vowed to herself to stop the tantrums she was having. For the first time since becoming close to Lucifer, she began to feel something odd. She felt like she had a dad. Granted she had her actual dad, but she actually started to feel like she had someone who would always be there. As this realization came to her spine broke out in what felt like fire and she collapsed. She could see Lucifer turn and the guards approach her. Shouting resonated through the air, but she couldn't move.

Lucifer bent down to the collapsed teen and gasped at what he saw. His voice dropped to a worried tone and his face dropped to show concern for the young teen.

"Oh no…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucifer picked up Trixie and ran into the palace, then straight up to Aku's room. When he reached it he dismissed her guards to go and gather Chloe then banged on the door with his foot. It opened after only a couple of seconds to show the scholar and midwife started from what he could only assume was sleep. She immediately looked at Lucifer with concern.

"What's wrong? Is Chloe okay?"

"I apologize but I'm not here for Chloe, Its Trixie. She collapsed in agony, when I went to go check and see what was wrong, I couldn't believe what I saw. Its just like her mother."

"What's just like her mother?"

"Theres runes, I don't know how far they go."

"Bring her in here and lay her down on the bed. I will check of the girl's health and translate the runes."

The midwife moved out the way of the door and Lucifer rushed in, placing the teen on the neatly made bed before starting to pace the room. Aku came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder with a look of reassurance on her face.

"Let me work. It's best it I translate the runes without you in the room. That way I know its accurate. Go be with Chloe. I will call you both with I have figured out what is going on."

Lucifer hesitated but left the room with his head down. He was slowly walking down the halls when Chloe ran into him, wrapping her arms around him. Tears were streaming down her face. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her very pregnant frame and began to comfort her. His head was placed gently on top of hers and he was making comforting sounds.

"She's with Aku. She'll figure out what is going on. Come on Detective, lets go and wait for her word."

"What happened Lucifer. All the guards told me was that you came rushing to Aku's room with Trixie unconscious in your arms."

"What happened is I did the one thing I knew I shouldn't have done. I gave into her Detective. I showed her exactly what she wanted to see. It opened her up and she talked to me. Told me what was going on. However, as soon as we walked back through the gates she collapsed."

Chloe pushed away from him, her tears of despair turning into tears of rage. He r voice got louder and louder with every word.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU BRING HER THERE!" She dropped to the ground and her voice quieted to almost a whisper. "She's just a child."

Lucifer knelt next to his wife and held her in his arms. His hand combing through her hair gently.

"I know, I don't think this is originating from Hell Chloe. There were runes on her spine. I don't know how far they go."

"Runes like mine?"

"These were somehow different. I couldn't tell you how though. Let's go to our room and wait. Aku has her she's safe."

Chloe nodded lightly and Lucifer helped her to her feet before leading her slowly down the halls to their room. When they got there Chloe went straight to the chair by the window. Lucifer knew she did this when she was worried and anxious. He also knew that disturbing her would help no one. He laid down on his side of their shared bed and picked up a book, starting to read it. It felt like hours before Aku's light knock was heard on their door. Lucifer immediately jumped up and answered the door, ushering the midwife into the room. Once he reclosed the door, he made his way to stand behind Chloe and waited for news. Aku's face remained neutral as she spoke.

"I've never seen something like this before. I assume it's because a trigger was issued before the girl reached maturity. There is a complete runic prophesy etched into her spine, from the nape of her neck to the end of her tailbone. She was imbued with so much celestial energy in one go that it drained her immortal soul. Other than that, she is unharmed. It will take a few days, but she will wake."

Lucifer's hands clutched the back of the chair until his knuckled turned white. His voice was low and guarded.

"What did the runes translate to?"

"If I translate it into an understandable sentence, it would read like this. Child of man descended to Gehenna shall rise through the teaching of the first and take the birthright of the second."

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"That part is slightly difficult to tell. The symbol for numbers like first second and so on is unique by species. The symbol for first was of Demon linage while the symbol for second was of human lineage. What I think it means, but can't be for sure, is that when she came to Hell it gave her the unique opportunity to learn from the 'first demon'. We both know who that is Lucifer."

"Lilith. Mother of the Lilim."

Aku nodded before she returned to the rest of her translation.

"I suspect that the 'birthright of the second' refers to the inheritance of Eve's children. The Earth."

"Eve was the first woman though."

"Yes, but the second wife of Adam. I recommend contacting Lilith."

Chloe had remained silent this entire time, but at that she spoke up.

"Why?"

"Other than the fact it helps lead her to something amazing, the had a huge amount of energy pushed into her fragile body. Lilith would be able to teach her so much about controlling that."

Chloe just nodded and Lucifer went to go send word to the mother of the Lilim.

Trixie was thrashing about her dreams causing her so much distress. In her dream she was standing on the balcony of a stone castle overlooking rolling hills with bright green grass. She turned and ran into the castle and came face to face with a mirror. The person in the reflection she couldn't recognize. The woman was in her twenties with waist length slightly wavy brown hair and tanned skin. On her head was a beyond gorgeous silver and diamond crown. On her curvaceous body was an elegant ruby off the shoulder full length dress that was made for satin. Around the waist was a beautiful bejewel pattern of diamonds. Her makeup was made to perfectly match her skin tone. A light coat of gold eye shadow as brush across her lids with a thin line of eyeliner and a light coat of mascara. On her lips was a coat of ruby red matte lipstick as painted deliciously on her lips. She slowly reached her hand up and touched her cheek. As she did a booming voice was heard in her head and she looked around anxiously as the voice filled her mind.

"Listen well daughter of man! It has been written. You shall learn from the first wife Lilith, mother of the Lilim, birther of demons. Through her you will learn many arts and face many challenges. At the end of your teachings you will be faced with a choice. Choose wisely, because one will lead to you inheriting the very Earth itself. The other shall lead to its damnation."

As the voice spoke the last few words, the scene changed. Screaming could be heard from behind her. She turned back towards the balcony and ran to the railing. The once green fields were now filled with fire, the very air was ash. Tears sprung to Trixie's eyes and she collapsed to her knees. She though to herself how what she had seen in Hell didn't come close to comparing to this. This scene in front of her was actual Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: This marks the official half-way point of the story! Next chapter starts to focus back onto Chloe's pregnancy.**

Chloe and Lucifer had sat vigil at Trixie's side for nearing on a week. Lilith had returned to the palace, taking a firmer charge of her warriors and Lilim. At this moment Lucifer was pacing the room while Chloe was resting her head in her arms on the mattress. The couple snapped to attention when they heard the rustling of the teen beginning to wake. Trixie moaned groggily and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Mom?"

"I'm here Monkey."

Chloe gently brushed the hair out of Trixie's eyes and then hugged her tightly. Lucifer walked over and stood directly behind Chloe with a worried look on his face. Trixie held her mother tightly her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"Mom I head the weirdest dream."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah. I was on this balcony overlooking some green hills. I felt weird, so I turned into the castle and saw this woman I didn't recognize in a full-length mirror. When I reached up to touch my face the reflection moved too. Then there was this loud booming voice and it said I had to make some sort of decision and if I made the wrong one bad stuff would happen. I started to hear screams, so I ran back out to the balcony and everything was on fire with ash in the air. Then I woke up."

Chloe looked back at Lucifer and nodded her head once. Lucifer then left the room to go find Lilith while Chloe explained to Trixie what happened.

"The same thing happened to me when I got my runes. Except I was on the balcony of the penthouse and the voice sounding like a sweet melody. You've been out for about a week Monkey. When you passed out it was because you ended up getting runes on your spine. There was so much celestial energy that it made you pass out."

"Runes? Like the ones on your back?"

"Yes Monkey."

"What do they say?"

"Basically, that it's really important from you to take some lessons from Lilith. That's it."

Trixie was about to say something when Lucifer reentered the room with a gorgeous woman striding in behind him. She stood at about five foot seven with midback length straight black hair and tanned skin. She worse a tight leather body suit and had a rough expression on her face. She walked right up to Trixie and Chloe and began to look the girl up and down before she spoke.

"Come on girl. Its time to start your training."

Chloe looked at the demon exasperated while Trixie started to get up from the bed. Lilith smirked and began to walk to the door. Soon it was only Chloe and Lucifer in the room. Lucifer put a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder and spoke in a soothing voice.

"You okay Chloe?"

"Yeah I'm just worried about Trixie with Lilith."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Chloe nodded and laid her head on Lucifer's abdomen with a sigh.

A month had passed, and Chloe was now thirty-four weeks pregnant. Lucifer and Chloe had barely seen Trixie since Lilith began her training. Currently the three of them were sitting at the dining table for dinner, a first in a couple of weeks for everyone to be together. Chloe was listening with a large smile as Trixie described what her lessons had entailed.

"So first she had me use this giant stick to defend myself. It was hard figuring out how to balance that thing! Then once I got the hang of the, oh what did she call it a quarterstaff I think, we took a break from combat and she taught me how to flirt. It was cool."

"So, you learned how to beat people up with a big stick and then flirt with them?"

"Yep. Lilith said it is super important for any woman to know two things. One is how to defend herself and her people, the second is how to get people to do what they want them to do with just a wink."

Chloe looked at Lucifer and he just shrugged, taking another bite of the broccoli on his plate. He knew when Lilith took Trixie under her wing, she would learn some fairly unorthodox things. Seduction and flighting were probably only the start.

"I suppose those things could be useful. Did you learn anything else?"

"Not yet. It took me while to learn how to use that quarterstaff. Its not easy! Lilith said next I'll be learning how to use a sword. I guess that's pretty cool too. It hard to keep up with everything though. Tutor Remi's lessons and Lilith's training. So worth it though."

"Well it does sound like you have your hands full. Just so your aware Tutor Remi will be going on vacation for about four weeks in two weeks time. This is to give her time to get some relaxation of her own in the Silver City and to also let you have some time off in preparation for the twin's birth. In all reality they could come at any time now."

"Wow really? I didn't realize we were that close to your due date mom."

"Were still about six weeks away, but with twin births its pretty common for early labor."

"I'll ask Lilith for that time off too then, that way I can really be ready no matter what."

"Sounds good Monkey."

The family continued their meal for a while in silence until Chloe rubbed her hand on her lower abdomen with a sigh. Lucifer raised his eyebrow in concern, but she just shook her head waving off his concern. After dinner the three of them split up. Lucifer to do his rounds, Chloe to rest, and Trixie back to Lilith for more training. What she hadn't told her mother is that Lilith was teaching her more than just flirting and working with a quarterstaff. The demon was also teaching her strategy and deception. Flirting was also tamed to what the demon was showing her. In the past month she had learned how to use her body to get any man to submit to her, and that she deserved to be submitted to. With each passing day she begins to feel less like a wily teenager and more like a woman. Trixie knew she was young, but her mind was maturing more and more each day she worked with Lilith.

Lilith never forgot to stress the importance of keeping her skills to herself, not to flaunt what she could really do because she never knew who was really listening. One day she may have to use these skills to defend herself, or better yet elevate herself. Lilith understood Trixie and how she felt having nothing of her own. Sure, Lucifer had reassured her that she had pull here in Hell, but she didn't have power. Oddly she wanted that. Not in an 'lets go overthrow a sibling' type of way, but in a way that was reserved just for her. Lilith was adamant that the Earth needed a ruler, a woman ruler. She never failed to tell Trixie how men reeked of self-importance and a need of pleasure.

As these thoughts invaded Trixie's mind, she came close to the clearing where she was able to practice her skills with throwing needles. She had taken to the delicate tools rather quickly and loved how they could be hidden literally anywhere. She was practicing throwing her needles when Lilith arrived and caught one mid-air.

"Hello girl. Ready for something more difficult than you've ever done before?"

"Hell yes!"

The demon smiled and began her lesson. She knew that this girl would take what was her birthright. Every human female's birthright. This would be the girl that took the world. Lilith had originally planned to do it herself, but Adam had cast her aside and God had listened to him. She found herself desperate for power, and in turn destroyed her humanity with the birthing of demons. She didn't regret it, but it did strip away any claim she would have had to the Earth. It was her pleasure to teach this human girl anything and everything she would need to seduce, torture, maim, or kill her way to power. The choice still remained whether or not the girl would take the plunge and actually do it.


End file.
